New Ally
by A Raven's Heart
Summary: What happens when LSFRevan decides to recruit a new ally on Korriban? Rated for safety and later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue to a story I'm currently working on to give a short 'intro' to what is to come and a brief explanation as to why there's an extra team member. Not my best, by far, but just a little something to make sure there is no question about how later events in the story came to be. Lenlla is my LSF Revan. She's a bit unorthodox, however, in many ways - so expect to see that in the chapters to come.

* * *

"What do you know? I guess he wasn't a 'true Sith' after all." Mekel breathed a sigh of relief, though it was barely audible over the ambient sounds of the tomb. "I can't believe that I'm alive. You saved me… you could have easily just answered those questions and let me die." He stared at Lenlla in disbelief, the moment still feeling very surreal for him. Lenlla smiled, "Nobody deserves to die like that. Nobody." He chuckled slightly, "Yeah, well…" Then the thought sunk in and the smile and laugh faded into the heavy air. "I see what you mean. I've never… I mean, I've never been on that side of the fence before." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "It makes you think. I'd be dead if you weren't… I mean, if you were a proper Sith. But you're not, are you?" As he brought his hand down, Lenlla slowly shook her head. Mekel allowed his smile to come back, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Lenlla was feeling confident. They had just come from the tomb of Ajunta Pall and she had managed to turn an Ancient Sith Lord back to the light, so tried her powers of persuasion on Mekel. "This could be your chance to change your ways, Mekel." He looked at her, silent in thought for a moment. Finally he found words, "You mean… the light side? I've never thought about that, can you… can you even go back?" A look that could be considered remorse crossed his features, "I've done some… I mean, I've hurt a lot of people." Before Lenlla could respond to this, Juhani spoke up. "You can always turn back to the light." Rather than adding anymore, the young Jedi nodded her head in agreement. Mekel looked between them, "I… I don't know… I don't think the light side is for me. But… maybe neither are the Sith. Maybe it's time for me to leave. Thanks, I suppose… and good luck." He gave one final smile in thanks to his life saver before starting on his way out of the tomb.

It was as the former Sith started to walk away that Lenlla realized an alley was leaving. "Carth, Juhani – get what you can, I need to go check on something I thought I saw on the way in." Her companions exchanged glances before doing as she asked, the young Jedi running off after their potential alley. Well, neither Carth nor Juhani saw him as such. They both silently agreed that what Lenlla had done was a good thing, and that Mekel had deserved to have a second chance, but it was even riskier than Juhani joining them. She hadn't fallen so far for so long, nor done as much damage. It wasn't their place to question her, though. Each had learned that once Lenlla had her mind on something, there really was no turning it. Then again they weren't even sure she was going to talk to him – it was obvious though that she wasn't going to look at anything else… there had been nothing else on their trip in.

None of these thoughts or ideas would have been able to stop Lenlla though, as she was determined to at least set up another meeting with the ex-Sith. When she was out of ear-shot of her friends, Lenlla called out to the retreating form of Mekel. "Wait… please." He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, recognizing her voice. "What's wrong?" He asked, arching a brow as she ran up to him. "Mekel – I'd like to see you again, but I have a few more things to finish up here at the academy before we can leave. Could we meet in the cantina?" His response surprised her, as it was quick and in agreement. "I'd love to – I, too, need to take care of a few things here first. But once I am done, I will wait for you at the cantina." Lenlla nodded and Mekel ran off without another word or glance.

Carth's heavy footsteps met Lenlla's ears first, before his voice, and she turned to see him, Juhani not far behind. "Get what you needed?" He asked a slightly suspicious look on his features. "Uh, yeah – let's go, I still want to hit that cave." He nodded and they waited for Juhani to join them before exiting the tomb.


	2. Revelation

Chapter two - set following the group meeting after the Leviathan.

* * *

Lenlla stood in front of a mirror in the starboard quarters, alone. The group meeting was over, and she was still contemplating how she could possibly be Revan. Of course it made sense, how could it not? But how could she, she of all people, be Revan? It was hard to believe just as easy as it was to believe. It explained why she picked up the Force so quickly, and why she was so skilled with it and her lightsaber. It explained everything, dreams and nightmares, visions, flashes of the past that she couldn't possibly know. And yet she didn't feel like the former Dark Lord of the Sith, she felt like a normal Jedi – a servant of the light, strong in the Force. Sighing, she pulled her thick black locks free of their pony tail and started to brush them out.

She also had to give the meeting mixed reviews. Jolee had actually known already, the droids didn't care so much – especially HK, as apparently he was her's to begin with. Mission only saw the person she was now, as did Zaalbar. Carth was seething made, flustered, and frustrated, not able to believe it. Juhani sat somewhere between Carth and Mission in her view points and Lenlla was going to make it a point to speak with the Cather later about it. Canderous was more like the droids, not too upset or even surprised by it. In fact it was his logic that made Lenlla realize it all did make sense and add up that she was Revan. And because of what Revan had stood for to his people, the Mandalorian wasn't about to sway loyalties at this revelation – if anything, it probably made them stronger.

There were two members from the team not present at the meeting, Bastila and Mekel. The former had known, as Jolee, but had been captured in their escape from the Leviathan. Mekel… he just didn't show up to the group meeting once everyone had gotten back. He had locked himself away in the cargo hold. When Lenlla had passed, she had heard the hum of a lightsaber and assumed he was training. The capture had been hard on him, apparently one of the Sith troopers had recognized and taken it upon himself to torment the once Sith student. He was the only one so far who hadn't learned that she was Revan, and he was now standing behind her in the doorway.

Lenlla didn't turn to look at him, simply continued to brush her hair and watch him through the mirror. "I'm sorry I missed the meeting." He started, "Did I miss anything important." Lenlla put her brush down and turned to look at him, nodding slowly. "I'm still trying to figure out how to wrap my head around this myself, but… I'm Revan. I'm the once 'great' Dark Lord of the Sith." Mekel stared at her, jaw agape. When he finally found his voice to speak, the words did not come so easily. "You – you can't be! You who risked your life to save mine! You who stood up against your companions to allow me to join and help me change my ways. How – how can you be Revan?" Lenlla sighed, "Apparently when Bastila and the rest of the Jedi came to capture me, I was nearly killed. She rekindled the spark of life within me and brought me back to the Council. My memory was badly damaged, so they gave me a fake one and a new name and sent me on my way."

"I – I guess I can sort of understand how it's true, it explains how strong I am in the Force so quickly after training, why they were reluctant to train me, and why I get all these nightmares and visions." Lenlla sighed, it really all did make sense to her, but was just so hard to understand all the same time. The feeling was dreadful and confusing, making her sick to her stomach from time to time. Mekel nodded slowly, "I guess that makes sense, but, how did you find out?" She remembered how he had missed a lot and began to fill him in on what he had missed.

"While Juhani was getting you out from your situation, Mission came for the rest of us and then Canderous took charge and took back the Hawk. Probably about the time you and Juhani got back there. Carth, Bastila, and myself found Saul and killed him, and then just before we made it back to safety here, Malak arrived. He told me everything, and… and I got so angry I tried to kill him. Bastila managed to break herself and Carth free of Malak's hold on them, and came and rescued me – from him and myself. Carth and I left. Bastila sacrificed herself to save us and now we have to try and find her and get her back before he kills her – or worse."

"I see." He responded dully, "Well, I guess we better get on that. I'll be in the cargo bay if you need me." Mekel turned and started to walk away, but Lenlla rose and quickly moved to block his path. "We need to talk." She said softly, yet sternly. Slightly bewildered looking, he nodded slowly and stopped before he could crash into her. "You've been doing really well since we left Korriban, but, I'm worried about you – worried about how what happened on the Leviathan will affect you." He sighed, "It's… I mean, I'm fine. When I didn't respond, he gave up on the verbal abusing and went on to the more physical kind. I'm fine though, really." The Ex-Sith gave a smile to reassure her. "Alright, but if anything changes, I'm always here to talk." Stepping aside, Lenlla allowed him to pass.

Mekel disappeared down the hall and Lenlla went back to brushing her hair, sweeping it back up and out of her face. Adjusting her tunic, she left and headed off to find Juhani to speak with the Cather.


	3. Break

Chapter Three - fun in between chapter of nonsense.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't give me another stimulant? What if I really needed it?" "Then you can suck it up." Folding her arms across her chest, Lenlla glared at her loyal Mandalorian companion. "I already told you, you can have one each day – that's it and that's plenty." Her eyes narrowed and she flicked her wrist. The Mandalorian was tripped up, falling onto his back. Laughing, he got up, "Oh, that's very Jedi like." Lenlla smirked, "Yeah, well what are you going to do about it? Run and tell Bastila? Oh wait, she's not here." He rolled his eyes, "Enough with that already." The smirk on the Jedi's lips widened, "Enough with what? Making fun of you and your Jedi Princess?" "She is not!" He retorted quickly, his face flushing only barely. Canderous glared, but didn't say anything more and turned away, walking to the workbench and sitting down with his repeating blaster to work on it and give Lenlla the hint to piss off.

Rolling her eyes, the Jedi departed her fun with him clearly at an end. Looking down, she bumped into someone else shortly after leaving the garage. Falling back and landing her ass, she glared up at the one who had gotten in her way, about to make a comment referring to 'all the attention and grace of a walking carpet' only to see it was Mekel, who looked a little dazed. He had stumbled back from the impact, but nothing more. Reaching out a hand to Lenlla, he provided an apologetic look. "Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought. Are you alright." Taking his hand, she nodded. "It's fine, I guess I should just be more careful about where I walk." Mekel nodded and instantly started to walk away from her quickly, like he was avoiding something. Narrowing her eyes, the former Dark Lord allowed this, watching his form grow smaller as he got further away.

Shaking her head, she turned and headed in her original direction – Mission. The girl was sitting by herself in the port quarters, playing Pazaak with herself. "Hey Mission, up for a game?" "You bet I am!" She exclaimed happily, picking up her own game and then dealing out the cards again. The two girls played, and laughed and talked the whole time, enjoying the bonding. Lenlla enjoyed being able to connect with the girl, and Mission was appreciative of someone to hang out with from time to time other than Zaalbar.


	4. Nightmares

When Lenlla awoke, she had to take a moment to remember where she was. She had been thrashing around in her sleep, more and more nightmares seemed to plague her since the revelation. Sitting up in her bed, she put a hand to her forehead. Beads of sweat were glistening in the dim light of the ship in its 'sleep mode'. Sighing to herself, Lenlla quietly got up and got dressed, donning her typical orange and black robes. Grabbing something to tie her hair back with, she left silently, tugging at her hair to get it into a low pony tail. Stopping to listen, she noted that no one was really awake. Someone had to be in the cockpit, though; everyone had agreed when they all got started that there'd be a rotation throughout the night so there was always someone keeping an eye on things other than the two droids.

Making her way to the cockpit, Lenlla paused when she noted Juhani, who was awake, but meditating. "Juhani? Are, are you alright?" The Cather Jedi looked up from her spot on the ground and slowly nodded her head. Not giving her a chance to get up, Lenlla went and kneeled down next to her compatriot. "Yes?" "I wanted to talk to you about me being Revan." Juhani sighed and lost herself in thought for a few moments, her eyes on the deck plating. Finally, when she had gathered her thoughts, she looked up at Lenlla. "I have thought about it, and I cannot hate you. I – you are the one that inspired me to become a Jedi and you are the one that saved me from the Dark Side." The Cather took a deep breath, "You are not that person anymore. I can feel that." Lenlla smiled, "Thank you, Juhani, your support means the universe to me." The ex-Sith Lord leaned forward and hugged the other Jedi tightly.

Pulling away from the embrace, Lenlla allowed her lips to brush lightly against that of the other woman's. For the first time in a while, a genuine smile graced Juhani's feline features, "I… thank you. I don't think I will ever have to worry about falling ever again." Though the Cather's heart ached for more from her friend, she knew there could be no more than this – no more than their really close friendship. Not only did Juhani not want to destroy that friendship, but she didn't want to allow her feelings to get the better of her. She loved Lenlla, admired who she had been before her fall and admired her still for her strength of will. But their love could never be and Juhani knew this, so slipped back into her meditation so not to tempt the fates on the matter. Lenlla's heart was elsewhere, no matter how flirty and loving she was to most of the team.

Smiling, Lenlla stood and moved quietly away, so not to disturb the Cather again from her meditation. She paused when she reached the cockpit, Canderous was there. Her eyes stayed locked on the Mandalorian for a time. He sat with his feet up on the console, one crossed over the other as he tinkered with his weapon. He knew she was there, but didn't say anything, didn't even move to indicate what his warrior instinct had told him. Finally, Lenlla couldn't take it anymore. Stepping forward, she spoke softly. "Can I have a moment?" The Mandalorian sighed and put his weapon down, taking his feet of their perch and turning the chair to look at her. "Shoot." He said simply. She came in further and sat down on the chair behind where his was rooted. "I've been thinking about what you said – about me being Revan." A single nod came in reply, indicating she was to continue. "Well, it makes sense, I think. It's… it's still hard to wrap my head around, I'm still having those visions and what have you, but I think it all just makes sense." A very thin smile creased his worn features, "And that, Revan, is why I will be loyal to you until the end – no matter what path you follow." Figuring she was done, he swiveled back around in his seat and picked his blaster back up, going back to what he was doing and settling in comfortably again.

Lenlla started to say something else, but decided to leave the gruff warrior alone to his tinkering and brooding. Starting back toward where she had original come from, she got side tracked. Her stomach had growled and so she headed quietly to the cargo bay. Mekel had set up camp there, and she hoped either he wasn't there for whatever reason or was a heavy sleeper. Lenlla was half tempted to use her stealth field generator, but decided it was a little too much just to get a midnight snack.

Looking over to the makeshift bed he had, which was no more than a couple bedding pads splayed out next to each other with a couple pillows and a blanket, she tried to be as quiet as she could. Her eyes went back to the supply container, just about to reach out and open it when he shifted and sat up, looking at her with a quirked brow. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly as she turned to look at him. He chuckled, "It's alright. What are you doing up at this hour?" Lenlla rubbed the back of her neck, "I couldn't sleep – more nightmares." This made him frown, "Still?" Walking over, she nodded sadly.

The still hungry Jedi moved to sit on the floor nearby, but he motioned for her to sit with him on his makeshift bed. Lenlla complied without question, kneeling down, and then allowing her legs to slip to one side as she adjusted herself comfortably. Despite being otherwise dressed, her feet were bare, as she had intended to go back to bed after making her 'rounds' and getting her midnight snack. This was thwarted, though, but she didn't complain about it – she needed to talk about these nightmares. It was no concern of Canderous' or the droids, Jolee wouldn't care, she didn't want to stress Juhani or Mission, it wasn't the sort of thing she'd discuss with a Wookie, and Lenlla just felt she couldn't yet approach Carth. That left two options – dealing with it herself, or talking to Mekel.

There was also the stress of knowing the Enclave on Dantooine had been destroyed and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. Her eyes were distant and sad, and only the soft touch of his hand against her's brought her back. "What? Oh, sorry. I was, thinking about what happened to Dantooine… and my nightmares." She sighed, looking down at their hands. After a moment, he removed his from her's and allowed them to sit at his side as he sat, half under the blanket. When Lenlla finally looked up and noticed him, really noticed him for the first time since she had come in, she saw that he was without a shirt on. Her eyes were drawn to the myriad of scars, obviously earned from an unknown past coupled with his brief time with the Sith. And yet he was still so handsome to her. Everyone had their flaws, and for the most part everyone on her team had scars to show. It just… wasn't often she got to notice them like this.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed this. And normally he'd tease her for it, but she was up because of a serious problem and he steered the conversation back in that direction. "Your nightmares?" His eyes searched for her's, finally capturing them after a moment. "Oh, yeah, sorry." Shaking her head, she provided another sheepish smile as she dragged her eyes up to his face. "I… I don't want to really talk about them, they're too painful." His brow furrowed at this, "But don't you think it'd help to talk about them?" She shook her head only, so Mekel continued, "Come now, they can't be so bad that Big Bad Revan can't handle them." Finally he lapsed into the teasing that had become common between them, ever since they met outside the Sith Academy. Lenlla's face contorted a bit at this, and she reached out a hand to playfully smack at his shoulder. "You know I'm not Revan anymore!" "You were, though." He pointed out with a hint of smugness in his voice. Narrowing her gaze at him, she shook her head – he was impossible sometimes.

"Seriously, though, that's what's causing the nightmares – I'm sure of it." She finally said with a sigh, her mind reeling with the memories of the dream she had awoken from before. "It's just, they're nothing really different, but they feel so much more real. And… and I don't like hurting that many people, it's just – it's not me!" Lenlla finally cried out, her voice carrying a bit in the metallic halls of the Ebon Hawk. "Keep it down, would ya? Damn youngins," Came the annoyed voice of Jolee, who was clearly spending the night in the med bay. Mekel chuckled and moved his hand, the door to the cargo bay closing at his will. "There, now your outbursts shouldn't be as loud." He teased, a devious grin on his features. Lenlla feigned being upset by this, but ended up laughing.

The laughter soon dissipated as the more serious tone returned. A sigh left Mekel's lips first as he looked at her. Finally, he found words to try and console her, "Well if it's not you, which I know it's not, then why should they matter? I think if you can just accept your past for what it is, and that you can't change it and you can only continue on the light path as you are now, the dreams will fade." He paused for a beat before continuing, "What they Jedi did to you was wrong. It's nice that they gave you a second chance, but keeping all of this from you only made the pain worse when you had to hear from an old apprentice." "I know." She responded almost right away, "It's… just that, I don't know, I guess I still don't want it to be true. Even if it makes sense, and even if I've accepted the Council's decision, it's still hard."

Silent, Mekel only watched Lenlla seemed to fidget, playing with her hair and clearly trying not to totally lose it. It was a long several minutes before he finally broke the silence. "Stay." The command was soft and simple, something Lenlla couldn't believe she was hearing. Having pulled her long black locks free of their bondage, she played with the band she used to tie her hair back. "I – I don't know. What will… what if the others find out?" The smallest of laughs escaped his lips, "I'm not suggesting anything, Lenlla, just that you spend the night. What's the harm? Who knows, I might be able to help ward off your nightmares." He provided a charming smile to her.

A deep sigh fell from Lenlla's lips as she thought about some of the things Jolee had told her over his time with the team. How love and how it didn't lead to the dark side, and how it could actually save you. Closing her eyes a moment, she nodded her head slowly as the big decision was made. If the other's found out, she knew she'd be breaking a heart or two… at least a little, but her gut told her to go with this and she decided to go with it – it hadn't let her down so far. She had to do what she felt was right, and this felt… very right.

Shifting her body so that she could slide under the blanket with him, she stayed sitting up for a moment to remove her outer tunic. Folding it up neatly nearby, she turned and looked back at him. "And you're sure about this?" "More sure than anything," he responded softly, his eyes twinkling in what little light they could catch. Nodding, she slide under the blanket and snuggled up closely to the other ex-Sith. He wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her closer to himself. Lenlla smiled as her smaller form fit right into the curves of his body as if it was always meant to be there. She curled up and clung to the arm he had wrapped around her as if it was her only lifeline. The stubble on his chin tickled the back of her neck lightly as he gave her a tender kiss, assuring her that everything was going to be fine – that he would protect her from any nightmares that would try to plague her. They both easily fell asleep; Lenlla forgetting all about her growling stomach as she fell asleep next to the last person she could ever imagine it happening with.


	5. Peace

Hours later, Lenlla awoke, not having had anymore nightmares that night. Hazy at first, she quickly become very aware of where she was; carefully wriggling free of Mekel's still protective grasp, Lenlla grabbed her outer tunic. Looking back at him, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the forehead in thanks before quietly leaving the cargo hold. Going back to where she normally bunked in for the night, she ran into Mission, who was already up and about, getting ready for the day. "Morning Mission." She smiled cheerfully to the girl, who gave a suspicious look at first. "You're never up this early, Len." The young Twi'lek pointed out with a quirked brow. "Nonsense Mission, I'm just well rested and ready to get on with the day." Mission made a slight noise conveying thoughts along the lines of 'yeah, right, whatever' and allowed it to slide.

This notion of letting it go didn't last for too long, as the young girl suddenly realized she couldn't pass up the opportunity to torment her friend. "You spent the night with him, didn't you?" "What? Mission, no." The blue Twi'lek waggled her eyebrows at Lenlla, "Come on, you can tell me – what was it like?" The Jedi's eyes widened, "Mission! Those are not thoughts appropriate for a kid!" Mission scrunched up her face like a Kinrath pup. "Hey! I ain't no kid! I'm 14 years old!" Her hands were immediately on her hips as she made a face at Lenlla, who was laughing now. "Heard that one before," She chuckled. Mission wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily, though, and pressed forward. "So, he forgave you? He's not mad at you anymore?" A quizzical look crossed Lenlla's features, "What are you talking about? He was never mad at me." Then her eyes widened in realization of what had just happened, a hand slapping over her mouth in shock at the sly Twi'lek girl.

Grinning like a horny scoundrel around a bunch of Zeltrons, Mission folded her arms across her chest. "Point proven, you did spend the night with him!" Lenlla made a face, finally accepting defeat. "Yeah, you win, I did. But it's not what you think!" "Uh-huh, sure." Mission rolled her eyes, and left the Jedi standing where she was. Lenlla didn't know whether to laugh, be upset, or be mad about it. Finally, shrugging it off and deciding that she could only be mad if the girl told anyone else about it, which she trusted she would not. Zaalbar, maybe, but Lenlla knew for certain the Wookie would never say a word about it even if Mission passed on the small little scrap of information.

Grabbing her boots, Lenlla sat on her bed and pulled them on, then proceeded to quickly tie her hair back. They had come back to Tatooine; there were a couple things that she needed to take care of before they could proceed to Manaan. Everyone else had gathered in the main room, save Carth, who Lenlla assumed was sitting in the cockpit in his usual spot during the day. She sighed and let it go; she wasn't planning on asking him to come anyway. Jolee was also nowhere to be seen, and she let that go as well – she knew when not to disturb the cranky old man and after last night knew to leave him alone today. Her eyes danced about those that were gathered. Canderous didn't look like he was interested in moving, sitting with a cup of coffee and watching nothing in particular. Shaking her head, Lenlla locked her eyes on the two she intended to take with her.

"Hk, Mekel – let's go." She turned and started to leave. Were he capable, Hk would be grinning like a wild animal, pleased to go with his master on one of her 'special' quests. Mission stopped the group at the loading ramp. Lenlla sighed and walked past her to the dormitory, calling a bag to herself once she reached it. Turning around, she held it out to Mission, "Go see your brother and give him these, then come right back here – take Zaalbar with you." The girl pouted at the treatment, like she couldn't handle herself, but took the bag and went to find her Wookie friend so they could take the Tach glands to Griff.

Then the main group headed out and straight toward the cantina. Hk wasn't about to question it, but Mekel couldn't just sit still over it. "I'm not telling you how to do your job or anything, but why are we going to the cantina first?" Lenlla stopped and turned to face the other two. "Because Bastila's mother is here; the Jedi Princess hurried us out of here so fast after we got the Star Map, we didn't come back to see Helena, her mother. I want to try and set things right." She explained, then turned and kept walking. The other two exchanged glances, but neither said a word.

They all entered to cantina to hear a shrill voice ordering the wait staff around and Lenlla sighed. "Helena!" She called out, getting the woman to stop… much to the delight of the poor waiter who had been cornered by her. "Where, where is Bastila?" she immediately asked once Lenlla and her party were close enough. "That's… why I'm here." Sucking in a deep breath, Lenlla pulled the holocron out. "Malak captured her when we tried to escape his flagship, we're working toward saving her, but I wanted to make sure you got this. She… wanted you to have this; she also said she was sorry. Here – take these credits. Get yourself to Coruscant, find a doctor there. I promise you, we will save your daughter and she will meet you there." A sigh escaped the older woman's lips as she accepted the holocron and credits. "Thank you, just, bring my daughter back, please." "We will." And without another word, Lenlla turned and left, her companions following without question.


End file.
